classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheWWC
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 Dave Davis Hey, by any chance, do you know who Dave Davis was? He was a close family friend of ours, and died fairly recently. SirLowhamHatt (talk) 04:14, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey man, what's up??? :D Hey Yeah, I left a long time ago. Things changed.. I don't visit wikis with this account anymore, I don't log in at all, only for like 5 minutes a week or so.. Wiki looks really good though man, cheers. LPK Re: Invitation Hi there, I just found your message. I am quite busy at the moment, but I'll check in and help out if I can. Classic cars aren't my specialty, but there's no harm in doing research. Thank you for your invite. JBanton (Talk | ) 19:10, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Is there a reason chat is so hard to get on atm? Btw, school for me is almost over. We have an end of the year field trip tomorrow and our graduation on Friday. So I will get a better chance to help the wiki soon. Hoping to see you soon! Scourge the Exile (talk) 21:24, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Stars I see you're a Wikia Star now. Congrats. :) Hair 01:50, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Spotlight is up! :) Hey Steve. It appears that the spotlight was put up sometime this morning. It should hopefully attract new visitors. I've uploaded the image here in case you need it. Cheers! -- Hey Are you planning to come on? Scourge the Exile (talk) 15:50, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I've been fine thank you. I'll be making new pages as per normal :)Tip Top! (talk) 17:34, June 30, 2013 (UTC) New catagory Hey mate, i just thought id put an idea out there... i was doing the pages and thought "wont it be cool to have a sedan catagory?", i mean i think its a good idea and id like to get your feedback on it. Teddy the cuddly death bear of humanity ツ (talk) 06:56, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude, on my wiki i removed some pics that i added, and before i did it said i had 1025 edits but when i signed in later it said i only had 996 would you happen to know if thats because i removed pics? DrJohnwatson (talk) 00:10, July 9, 2013 (UTC)DrJohnwatson Pictures I add Okay, whenever I have a picture of an old car I shall add it to my Userpage gallery, so whenever you see that edited there's a picture. I think the one I took earlier today is a Charger (which is a coincidence, with me having put 2012 Charger pictures on Flickr months ago, that you used.) [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] MyTalkPage''' 01:23, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion Hey Steve, I used Dserbot to categorize much of the uncategorized files earlier, and as I was doing so something came to mind. The categories and articles for Škoda are consistent in name, as they both use the S-caron (Š) character in their titles. However, this is not the case with the Citroën categories and articles. The article titles tend to include the e-umlaut (ë), but the category names do not. I think it would be appropriate if we made it so that the category names also include the diacritic "ë" character. It would be a relatively simple task for either of our bots to handle, and it wouldn't take very much time. What are your thoughts? -- :Okay. Dserbot has now recategorized all of the Citroën pages and images into Category:Citroën and Category:Citroën Images, and I made the old categories redirect to the new ones. -- New message Hey WWC, its me OrkMarine, I have a favour to ask of you. Only if its not any trouble or if your not busy or anything, but I was wondering if you could help a friend of mine with the front page of his wiki. I have no idea how to code and such and I was wondering if you could make the front page better so it has all those boxes and such around it instead of just having text there. I fully understand if your not able to and I dont mean to intrude on you with this request. His wiki is the: http://amazing-imaginary-animals.wikia.com/wiki/Amazing_Imaginary_Animals_Wiki . Regards, Ork. Orkmarine 08:26, July 15, 2013 (UTC)